A user of a calling communication device dials a toll-free number to place a toll-free call to a user of a called communication device. For example, the toll-free number is associated with the called communication device. In one example, the called communication device comprises a landline phone. A control component of a public switched telephone network (“PSTN”) connects the toll-free call to the called communication device to communicatively couple the user of the calling communication device with the user of the called communication device. The control component of the public switched telephone network in one example compiles a billing record based on the toll-free call. Rather than an owner of the calling communication device, an owner of the toll-free number (e.g., the owner of the called communication device) is responsible for a bill based on the billing record of the toll-free call.
In another example, the called communication device comprises a mobile phone. A control component of a mobile network connects a non-toll-free call to the mobile phone to communicatively couple the user of the calling communication device with the user of the mobile phone. The control component of the mobile network in one example compiles a billing record of the non-toll-free call for the owner of the mobile phone. A control component of a communication network of the calling communication device in one example compiles a billing record of the non-toll-free call for the owner of the calling communication device. For example, the owner of the calling communication device is responsible for a bill based on the call to the mobile phone.
As one shortcoming of these network arrangements, toll-free numbers cannot be associated with mobile phones. For example, if the called communication device comprises a mobile phone, then the control component cannot connect the user of the mobile phone with the user of the calling communication device in a toll-free call to the mobile phone. As another shortcoming, the control component is unable to compile a billing record of the toll-free call for an owner of the mobile phone.
Thus, a need exists for a control capability that connects a toll-free call with a mobile phone associated with a toll-free number.